Kawaii Amethist: 1 All Work And No Pay
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Kawaii is an elf with attitude who HATES Vampires - which is too bad for Valic, the Vampire tied to her by a curse...


All Work and No Pay  
  
From the depths of the velvet black sea, brilliant specks of light have broken through.  
  
These disruptions have amounted in such uncountable numbers that the sea could not  
  
hold them back, and gave way to the lights, which now spread across eternity.but  
  
enough of that dribble! Who wants to hear about that? Look down there!  
  
"Wwwwiiiiiiittttttcccchhhhhh!!!" Roars through the small village of Handsaw,  
  
followed by the thunderous movements of a band of scratched up men wielding swords.  
  
The leader pauses outside of the town's stone lookout tower. His head swerves from  
  
this way to that. The men behind also scan the area, scratching their heads, no sign of the  
  
witch anywhere.  
  
As they continue to examine the town, a figure, hidden by the shadows, slides a single  
  
hand down her sleek body, reaching into a pouch hung to her side. An image of light and  
  
thunder forms into her mind.  
  
"Where is she?!" Sneers the leader.  
  
Stepping into the moon's spotlight, a slightly tanned, diminutive young woman in the  
  
midst of the moonlight flings up her long, strings of amethyst hair. She grins with such  
  
menace and certainty that makes the men shriek with fear. Their shrieks grow louder  
  
when they see the sword that had been stolen at her side. The leader gulps.  
  
The witch still grins, very pleased with herself. "Witch.that is what you referred to me  
  
as.right?"  
  
Dropping his sword, shaking, the leader of the men begins to stutter.  
  
"Um.oh.er.Ma'am.please.w-w-w-we can work..something.out.!"  
  
She just continued to grin. "I don't appreciate such remarks."  
  
He gulps down hard.  
  
"Now I shall have to."  
  
Her grin suddenly falls to a glare. The scratched up men scream "No!" and huddle  
  
together like babies. The young woman digs her hand deeper into her velvety red pouch,  
  
pulling it out to reveal a ball of erratic lightning. She holds it up in plain view of all to  
  
see, admiring the glow. Her eyes fall up the now crying men.  
  
"Now I shall have to.get maaaaaaad!"  
  
She throws it into the air, leaping up and punching it with all her force toward the small  
  
town. The witch turns away, shielding her eyes from the explosion. All that is left is a  
  
crater.  
  
Sighing with relief, patting the sword at her side, the young woman pulls a lock of  
  
glossy lavender behind her pointed ear. Oh, didn't I mention she's an Elf?  
  
"Those foolish jerks," she utters, turning away from the crater, peering up at the full  
  
moon. "Hmm.midnight approaches." Her eyes half-close to a solemn glare. "I'd better  
  
return."  
  
Unsheathing the metallic blade, she holds it up to her intense silver eyes. "Batboy had  
  
better appreciate this."  
  
Moments later she is trekking though Flannigan Forest, slicing down vines and ferns in  
  
her way. The wildlife of the forest hides as they hear her approach. "Damn trees," she  
  
grumbles.  
  
Close behind a rustle breaks the silence of the forest. The sorceress (as this is the  
  
correct term for those uninformed) halts, ears twitching. She turns slightly, frowning  
  
deeply. "Who goes there?" There is no reply, just the sound of little rustles. She becomes  
  
annoyed. "Speak.or die!"  
  
From behind an old oak, a tiny arm pokes its way out, along with an adorable fluffy  
  
white wing. The sorceress blinks, rubbing her head. Eyes full of sparkling stars and  
  
hearts, a tiny cerulean fleshed girl beams innocently.  
  
"Lady Kawaii!" The little Fairy yells with glee, lifting off from the oak, flying toward  
  
the protesting sorceress.  
  
"Temis.No! No!" She protests, arms outstretched. But it is to no avail. The beaming  
  
fairy knocks into our sorceress, causing her to trip over, landing onto a thistle patch. She  
  
breaths in the pain, eyes bulging. The ignorant fairy weeps happy tears, hugging her  
  
friend.  
  
Reaching under to remove the thistles from her backside, the sorceress clenches her  
  
teeth. "Fairies.ugh."  
  
"Oh! Lady Kawaii, I feared you'd never return!" She wept, looking up at Kawaii, her  
  
wide cherry eyes glistening with sorrow. Kawaii (by now you should have guessed the  
  
sorceress' name.) frowned from the irritancy.  
  
Temis sniffled back. "Lady Kawaii.it's almost midnight, we must return to the inn at  
  
once!"  
  
As the witching hour approaches, a gloved hand swirls a glass of red wine. The glass  
  
reaches to pale lips, sipping in bitter whine, setting the glass down to the bar's lacquered  
  
surface. A glove rests on a pale soft cheek, as eyes observe the moon's gaze.  
  
"By the spirits, what a lovely night."  
  
The door to the inn creeks open, a shiny dark blue boot steps in.  
  
Kindly sighing, the pale gentleman rests both elbows on the bar, clasping his gloved  
  
hands over his cheekbones. He closes his eyes, smiling thoughtfully, "Nothing could  
  
possibly ruin this peaceful night."  
  
"BATBOY!"  
  
"Ack!" He collapses from his chair, hitting the floor hard.  
  
Temis appears on his chair, a bundle of tears. "Lord Valic! Lord Valic! A minute waits!  
  
Hurry!"  
  
A shadow casts over Valic Mastusius, he moans. "Correction, she can ruin a peaceful  
  
night."  
  
Valic rises to face Kawaii; a mutual moment of understanding is shared as they stretch  
  
their hands toward the other, tips, and then palms pressing in. Temis claps, a small light  
  
glows, disappearing in an instance from their palms. Kawaii draws back, tossing Valic's  
  
sword to the floor. As she takes a seat, he swoops it up, sheathing it under his elongated  
  
leather coat. He notices his friend had claimed his seat. "Kawaii."  
  
Kawaii dusts off her hands, "Blech!"  
  
Valic eyes her.  
  
"I despise having to touch a filthy Bat every freakin' midnight!"  
  
A hand stretches infront of her, sliding the glass of wine Valic's direction. Kawaii  
  
winces. Silently, the wine is consumed in one mouthful. Temis sits on the edge of the bar,  
  
resting peacefully to the side.  
  
"Thanks, Kawaii," says Valic, putting down the empty glass.  
  
Kawaii punches the bar, stirring the drowsy fairy. "Thanks?! I risked life and limb in  
  
that Bat Hunter town.you owe me big time!"  
  
He nods. "Yes, I know, I am pleased you were able to retrieve my sword. A whole town  
  
of Vampire Hunters could have really done me a world of damage with me unarmed."  
  
"I never would have done it for a.a.Bat! Thank that damn curse."  
  
"Curse you say, eh?"  
  
Kawaii, Valic and a yawning Temis turn to face the old bartender, as he cleans out  
  
glasses. "There's a witch on the hill o'er yonder who may be able to help."  
  
"Talk to me baby!" Kawaii clasps his hands, energized. He dropped his glass in  
  
surprise. Valic gasped, "Kawaii!"  
  
"The witch Helga lives over on Hen Hill, Northway's," explained the old bar tender,  
  
creeping an arm around Kawaii's shoulders, licking his lips. "It won't take any time at  
  
all."  
  
SLAM!  
  
Kawaii grins, removing her hand from the squashed head of the moaning bartender.  
  
"Thank-you sooo much for ya help!" The juvenile elf screeches with delight, moving  
  
for the exit. Valic watches her with interest. "Hey, move your ass Batboy!" She orders,  
  
motioning her finger for him to follow.  
  
Temis crawls onto the chair, reaching out. "Lady Kawaii.wait for me Lady Kawaii!"  
  
"No Temis," Kawaii twisted back. "You stay here, we'll be back within an hour. Seeya  
  
kiddo."  
  
Temis waves, smiling sweetly to Valic and Kawaii as they leave, stepping into the  
  
night. A full glass of red bubbly wine Valic had not drank caught Temis's attention. She  
  
sat by it, clapping. "Ooh, soda pop!"  
  
It's half past midnight and a short-fused Elvin woman and her tall Vampire companion  
  
are climbing the steep and treacherous path set on Hen Hill. It is said by the townsfolk the  
  
hill had acquired its name from ancient times when it was used as a home for sour hen  
  
witches. The hill was a beacon for negative female emotions.It would make a fitting  
  
home for Kawaii, Valic reflects, pushing his way through the closed in forest.  
  
"Dark, huh?" He came to a decision to initiate small talk.  
  
"Shut up." Is her swift reply.  
  
He isn't ready to give up. "Ah look at the beautiful stars."  
  
"Last warning."  
  
An instance of silence passes.  
  
"So.ever hear about the crooked.oof!" Valic coughs and wheezes.  
  
The room spins round and round; everything has gone blurry for little Temis. She lies on  
  
a table, encircled by a group of barmaids, mercenaries and social drinkers.  
  
"Is she OK?" Asks one maid, bending down to have a closer look.  
  
Drayon, the Mercenary rubs his arm, concerned. "I think.I think this fairy child is  
  
drunk!"  
  
An old wizard rubs his whiskers. "My, my."  
  
Kawaii and Valic are now past the halfway mark of Hen Hill, walking in open land under  
  
the stars. They stop for a minute to look down the terrain they'd covered. As they turn, a  
  
gust of wind passes them, knocking Kawaii's footing off. Valic's able to catch her before  
  
she hits the rocky ground. Charming as he, Kawaii doesn't show gratitude, instead she  
  
slaps him away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
Valic blinks, nodding. "Yes.Kawaii. Have you noticed, we're almost there?"  
  
"Indeed.so move it!" Kawaii returns to her quick pace up the hill. Valic sighs, dull  
  
blue eyes on her stream of lavender hair. "Indeed."  
  
From the refuge of a tree, two figures hide, observing the two companions as they draw  
  
closer.  
  
Kawaii strides along the rocky land, Valic a safe distance behind, spirits slightly  
  
diminished. Kawaii's eyes lifted toward the glow of the moon. She smiles kindly. The  
  
moon.so pure...  
  
A plasma-like glow catches her off-guard. It grows larger and larger.laughing  
  
demonically, grinning sardonically at her. She begins to take deep breaths, narrowing her  
  
eyes. What is that?  
  
The plasma vanishes. Kawaii gasps. A claw seizes her throat, thrusting her to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Kawaii's screams echo over the hillside. Desperately, she writhes, eyes  
  
urgently roving for Valic. He is nowhere. He is nowhere and her blood is rapidly running  
  
cold, her tanned skin gradually growing pale.  
  
Shit, I can't move!  
  
The claw tightens its grip, causing her to rasp out. Sight grows dim for Kawaii. She  
  
can't even see the second claw lingering dangerously above her head.  
  
Spirit is leaving.I am going to.going to.  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
Soaring through the night sky, a small bird comes to a land on the sign of an inn. It sniffs  
  
the brisk air, chirping. As it closes its eyes for a rest, a bottle crashes through the window,  
  
just missing the bird. It squawks, panting from the fright.  
  
Inside the inn, a blobby face stares blankly, mouth hung open. A tiny gloved index  
  
finger points to it, wavering. "You.look.terrible!" Hiccups Temis, rocking back and  
  
forth, staring into her reflection in a glassy mug.  
  
The reflection just stares back, offering no reply. Insulted by the silence, she puts her  
  
hands on her hips, frowning deeply. "Well.say something."  
  
Temis growls, rustling the feathers in her fluffy wings. She could have sworn the  
  
reflection pulled a nasty face at her. "What's with that look?"  
  
Was that another mean look she spied? Temis goes red with rage. "Oh, I get it now.  
  
Wiseguy! Well, if it's a fight you want, bring it baby! Grrrr!"  
  
Drayon, the wizard and a few other men sit down to a game of cards, only to hear high-  
  
pitched yelling and the crash of glass. Each head turns to see the fairy child wrestling  
  
with a glass mug.  
  
Drayon leans back on his chair. "Whoa!"  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
Valic leaps in, drawing his blade, slicing down on the demon's shoulder. The sword  
  
bounces off its tight skin. He sweats, gasping. Impossible! The demon's neck twists to  
  
face him. Its feelers convulse as its eyes stare nonchalantly as if to say what "can I help  
  
you?" Valic withdraws.  
  
"Damn it! My sword didn't even leave a dent! Now what.?" He curses himself, sweat  
  
droplets slither from his brow.  
  
The demon's mouthless face turns back to face his attractive captive. Valic goes in for  
  
another slice. One claw raises, fingers spread. A ball of energy sends Valic airborne  
  
across the hill, landing among a patch of rocks. Valic rubs his head, disorientated. One  
  
eye glances up. A mocking grin makes him gasp, springing to his feet. A second demon  
  
bats his long lashes, twiddling his freshly manicured nails. "Stay out of this.Vampire."  
  
He silkily warns, stepping slowly toward Valic, avoiding mud patches that may damage  
  
his shiny yellow boots. Valic eyed his suspiciously. His attention soon drawn toward  
  
Kawaii's eerie silence. He had to rescue her!  
  
Valic gripped his sword, flashing the demon a dark grimace. "Stay out this? I somehow  
  
don't think so!"  
  
The feminine demon tilted his head, saddened. "Oh deary."  
  
Swinging his sword in a circular motion, Valic concentrates the image of crystals. His  
  
eyes glisten as if they were two clear-cut diamonds. Shockwaves echo from the blade of  
  
the sword as it splits in three, shifting from metal to crystal. The moon's rays piece the tri  
  
blades, creating a magnificent light shield. The demon claps, grinning. "That's very cute  
  
Mister Vampire, do it again!"  
  
Valic clutches the tri bladed sword before him, eyes fixed into his almost innocent eyes.  
  
Valic draws the sword back, bolting through the grass, leaping above the blinking demon,  
  
carving down into the demon's body. Dark blood sprays from the wound, beads catching  
  
Valic's pale cheeks before landing on one knee. He looks back at the weeping demon,  
  
who holds his bleeding chest, sobbing over his ruined outfit.  
  
Valic frowns. "I apologize. But you brought this upon yourself."  
  
Upon wiping away the blood, his attention returns to Kawaii, meters away. "Now, to  
  
save Miss Amethist." Valic resolves to leave the bleeding demon to his misery.  
  
We return to the inn. A dog is napping peacefully at the foot of the entrance; a wine  
  
bottle is his pillow.  
  
Drayon the Mercenary, and Caramel, the head barmaid sit together on the staircase,  
  
studying with concern, the little fairy's odd mood swings. At first she pranced around  
  
singing folk songs about fields, and hillsides, but moments later she back flipped, flicking  
  
people "the bird", telling them where to go. In no time Temis would transform into  
  
flowery dancer, swaying, handing out flowers, offering peace and love.  
  
"We've really got to do something about her," declared Drayon, heaving a sigh.  
  
Temis strikes a pose, a spotlight falling upon her and her backup dancers. "Stayin'  
  
alive!"  
  
Caramel huddles into her knees. "This is beyond weird."  
  
Hen Hill's air carries stench of blood this night, the feminine, narcissistic demon still  
  
bleeds, eyes fixed menacingly on Valic Mastusius. Kawaii Amethist streams of blood.  
  
For amusement, the mouthless demon had used his spare claw to pierce patterns into her  
  
tender skin. By now, Kawaii has been strangled into a state of unconsciousness (good  
  
thing too, when she awakens that demon's a dead man.demon.thing.whatever!).  
  
Valic spins through the air, aiming his tri crystal sword directly for the demon's  
  
polished head. Sensing his approach, the demon relinquishes his hold on Kawaii,  
  
swerving to the side. Valic misses, blade almost whipping Kawaii in the process. Hands  
  
on hips, the mouthless demon casts a glare in Valic's direction. Behind the demon, his  
  
vain companion is grumbling over the rips and stains.  
  
Senses going insane from Kawaii's flow of blood, Valic presses down on each wound,  
  
in moments the flow ceased. He breaths a sigh of relief, smiling for an instance. His smile  
  
becomes a scowl as he turns to face the staring demon. "You.bastard!" Valic screams.  
  
His arms began to shake from rage.  
  
"Oh, you silly Vampire," giggles the feminine demon, batting his eyelids playfully,  
  
rising to his feet. His companion glances back to him, eyes smirking. Their relaxed  
  
sentiment leaves Valic tense.  
  
He holds Kawaii tightly, watching them transform into balls of murky flame. Valic  
  
grips his sword, thrusting it forward, readying to defend himself. As they lunge, the earth  
  
rumbles below them. The demons and Valic gape in awe. A trail of tossed up earth moves  
  
toward them, shaking the hill uncontrollably. The demons shake their enflamed heads,  
  
not worrying over the rumbling, taking Valic's preoccupation to their advantage. Close to  
  
reaching him, they go crazy with delight.  
  
"Die Vampi.ah!"  
  
The two collide into a large olive scaled obstruction. As the two flames fall back, they  
  
peer up, a giant slug-like creature in their way. It doesn't bother to face them, too  
  
focused on Valic. Valic swallows down hard, uncertain if it is friend or foe. The creature  
  
and the vampire exchange stares. The creature grows tired of this idiocy. He lowers his  
  
already tedious eyes and says coolly, "Get on."  
  
The large slug blazes through the night, skidding up the mountain at a lightning speed.  
  
Valic struggles to stay atop the beast, carrying Kawaii simultaneously. Hair flaps in the  
  
wind as bump after bump challenges Valic's grip.  
  
Darn it...can this ride get any bumpier?!  
  
The slug suddenly hesitates, Valic's fingers slip, bucking him over the slug, slamming  
  
head first into the ground. As his head raises, coughing from the dust of the ground, Valic  
  
feels relief, knowing his hands on softer ground.  
  
"Ugh, Kawaii are you OK?"  
  
His eyes fully open, beneath him is the knocked out Kawaii. That must mean that his  
  
hands aren't on softer ground, they're on her. "Oh my God!" Valic pulls back, nursing  
  
one his hands, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Eek, good thing she's asleep.otherwise." An image of Kawaii screeching  
  
"BATBOY!" while pounding him came to mind.  
  
Brushing off the image, Valic picks up Kawaii, making his way toward a small cottage  
  
or hut just a few meters away. The exterior is interesting, red painted wood, two glass  
  
arch windows, an arch-shaped blue door, and a violet shimmering tiles for the roof,  
  
complimented with a green jewel on the front of the roof. At the foot of the door is a  
  
welcome mat with a picture of a giggling bunny waving. Valic blinks, resting Kawaii on  
  
his house as he builds up the courage to knock at the door.  
  
Valic stands back, waiting for an answer. Nothing. Valic knocks again. Once again, no  
  
reply. With a frown of bewilderment, Valic turns the knob, surprised to see the door  
  
open. He cautiously enters the small hut, calling out. "Hello? Um.hello? Is anyone  
  
there?"  
  
His eyes scan the room. It's inviting, a fire on the hearth crackling, causing shadows to  
  
fall over the laid Indian rug and miniature furniture. Valic continues to slowly glance  
  
around. His ears pick up a suspicious creaking approaching him. Snapping to action he  
  
begins to turn around, but it's too late.  
  
Pinch!  
  
Valic's eyes bulge. "Ack!"  
  
He spins around, a petite old woman leaning over on a thick wooden cane winks,  
  
striking the peace sign. "Well now, what's a cute guy like you doing in a cottage like  
  
mine?" She mischievously giggles, her ears flapping slightly.  
  
A Troll?  
  
Valic has never seen a Troll, but he has heard of them. A species often described to  
  
him as half the size of a human, with a lifespan of at least 1500 years. Trolls can never be  
  
mistaken for Dwarfs because of their three curved, pointed ears.  
  
He steps back from her, slightly put off. "My name is Valic Mastusius." He take a  
  
moment to looks down at Kawaii in his arms. "And this is a sorceress, Kawaii Amethist,  
  
please, we require your."  
  
Helga giggles, gesturing with her free hand for him to stop. "Quiet down Hotstuff and  
  
bring your friend this way!"  
  
The Troll starts to walk down the hallway to the left. Valic lifts his eyebrows, hesitating  
  
for a second. "Uh.um.right."  
  
Helga stops at a wall with a picture of a younger her smiling like an idiot in a cheeky  
  
pose, winking. "There's just a wall."  
  
Tap. Tap.  
  
Valic sees her taping the floor boards with her cane and takes notice of her giggling to  
  
herself. "Hmmm."  
  
Helga's eyes turn back to him, "Let's go down.Cutie-pie."  
  
Valic kicks one leg up, nearly falling over as he panics. "You want to.WHAT?!"  
  
Helga points one wrinkled hand downwards with a smile. "Ahem." A trapdoor opens  
  
beneath Valic. "Oh Lord.Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
The old woman looks down the shaft, poking out her tongue cutely. "Wow, he's even  
  
cute going down!" Holding her nose, Helga waves to no one and hops into the shaft.  
  
Valic lands stomach down on a hard floor, cursing to himself, he planks both hands on  
  
the ground and lifts his abdomen up, peering around, nothing but alien shadows. "Where  
  
are we now?"  
  
Valic's eyes wander beneath him, Kawaii once again there. He sighs. "Again I land on  
  
Kawaii. Thank the heavens she's asleep."  
  
A large wrinkled face emerges infront of him. "Hi!" Valic looks up, realizing his  
  
compromising position with Kawaii. Helga observes with curiosity.  
  
"It's.it's not what it looks like!" Valic leaps off Kawaii nervously. Helga's eyes  
  
sparkle. "Oh, it's so adorable, I feel the love!" Valic sweats. Helga's eyes close.  
  
"However." Valic gulps, head whacked with Helga's walking stick. "YOU MUST  
  
REFRAIN IF THE LADY IS ASLEEP!!!"  
  
Valic's rubs his head. "Please.enough. Where are we?"  
  
Lamps light up around the room, revealing work benches. Chemistry sets and canisters  
  
scattered on them untidily, strange coloured liquids bubbling inside canisters. Helga  
  
kneels before Kawaii, rubbing one cheek lightly. "This is my lab."  
  
Before Valic can inquire further, Helga lifts her cane, closing her eyes. Kawaii's body  
  
lifts as if she were a feather, wisps of black smoke carrying her to a tank of oblique water  
  
above Valic's reach. The tank closes. "I shall heal your friend and give you what you  
  
seek."  
  
Valic nods, accepting if the situation. His eyes wander, lazily picking up a bottle of  
  
green liquid as he thinks over Helga's words. "I see. So you can actually break the curse,  
  
Miss Helga?"  
  
Midnight's bond, binding two souls to touch at it's stroke each moon. To break the  
  
bond open the gates of Hades.Thus, Demonic rule would fall to the Earth once more.  
  
He recalled the words Kawaii had uttered one night while flipping through a book in an  
  
ancient library in Peyton Town. Her eyes were as sharp as a hawk as she read, and  
  
expression as cold as stone.  
  
"The curse of Reishi," Valic whispers, lowering his head solemnly.  
  
Helga gasps, lowering in disbelief, looking up to Kawaii. "Reishi's curse?"  
  
Kawaii rests soundly, Helga bites her lip, sorrowfully sighing. "This is serious indeedy.  
  
Miss Amethist.she will be healed soon." Helga turns back to Valic, a stern expression  
  
on her face. "Afterwards I shall play my part."  
  
Back at the inn, Drayon the mercenary picks up his goblet of ale, taking a sip, listening to  
  
conversations around him. Drayon winces as a small gloved hand places it on his. He  
  
looks down, grunting, seeing the Fairy child looking up at him with sparkling eyes,  
  
obviously still intoxicated.  
  
"Huh? So, how can I help you, kid?"  
  
Temis clasps her hands to the side of her face, rocking a little, hearts twinkling around  
  
her. "You like me, right?"  
  
Drayon looks down, confused. "What?"  
  
Temis sits down, lying on her belly, resting her head in her hands, tilting her head. "I'm  
  
a likeable person, aren't I?"  
  
Scratching his head with his pinky finger, Drayon blinks. "Ugh.ne?"  
  
Temis grows fangs, banging a fist on the table. "RIGHT?!"  
  
Drayon sits back, gulping up the rest of his ale, exhaling. Temis crawls to the centre of  
  
the table, a small spotlight falling on her as she sniffles, laying the back of her hand on  
  
her forehead. "Nobody.Nobody likes me! Nobody!"  
  
Drayon bangs his head right down on the table, moaning. "She's driving me insane!"  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
Helga still can't belive it. "You mean you're actually under the curse of Reishi?"  
  
Valic nods, lowering his eyes. "Yes, Miss Helga."  
  
"Then, you will require the Durocks of Zenna to break it." Helga nodded, agreeing with  
  
herself. "Protected in the Duvale by the people of Zeni, the Durocks hold mysterious  
  
powers for curses.and the power for breaking them."  
  
Valic smiled, hopeful. "The Durocks can break curses.?" Amd the bond.Kawaii.  
  
"BATBOY!"  
  
Valic snaps up. "Kawaii?"  
  
Kawaii was awake, face bland, eyes half open. "Batboy, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Helga's teeth sparkle with a wide grin. "Well look who's awake!"  
  
Valic raises an index finger in a matter-of-fact way, eyes wide open from nerves. "You  
  
see Kawaii, it's like this."  
  
Helga steps in, suddenly dressed as a teacher. "Well, your soul's force was being  
  
devoured, so your handsome friend here brought you to me." Helga changed clothes to  
  
that of a nurse, throwing confetti from her pocket. "To be healed!"  
  
Kawaii rolls her eyes, unimpressed. "Whatever."  
  
Moments later, Helga has Kawaii out of the tank and sitting on the work bench where  
  
Valic was stands by. Kawaii drinks in the information on the Durocks, closing her eyes,  
  
recalling her father's lesson on the Duvale. "Aren't the people of Zeni a tad.peculiar?"  
  
Helga rubs her chin thoughtful. "Deary, I have heard rumors."  
  
Kawaii's eyes darken, widening her mouth to a sinister grin. "Well, I don't care! Just as  
  
long as the curse is broken!"  
  
Valic looks away slightly, disappointed.  
  
Kawaii gazes in Helga's direction, half-smiling. "By the way Helg.where the hell is  
  
my pouch?!"  
  
Helga bats her eyelids, smirking. She reaches into her apron and hands it to Kawaii's  
  
waiting, out-stretched hand. "I was only holding it for you."  
  
"Sure you were," scoffs Kawaii.  
  
Strong gusts of wind crash against the mountain. Kawaii and Valic exit the hut, shielding  
  
their eyes. Valic walks ahead, stopping at the foot, rough, only mildly grassy diagonal  
  
ground as far as he could see.  
  
Kawaii watches him, folding her arms. "Hurry up getting Temis!" She demands.  
  
Valic looks back, beaming a smile. "Oh, Kawaii, of course I will!"  
  
Resting a hand to her head thoughtfully, Kawaii narrows her eyes. "Just to be on the  
  
safe side."  
  
Kawaii appears behind Valic, sniggering to herself. "Tee-hee!" In one motion, she  
  
stretches her arms forward, pushing Valic. Losing his footing, taken completely off-  
  
guard, Valic falls his face, tumbling down the hill, struggling to find a grip.  
  
"NoooOoooOOoOoooooOo!"  
  
The inn is alive with disco music. A mass of howling men crowd around a lone table as a  
  
twelve-year-old fairy struts her stuff, dolled up as a woman. She dances for the guys out  
  
of sync with the music, playing with the ruffles around her neck. Colourful lights shine  
  
on Temis, she is excited and enjoying the attention. The young men in the audience go  
  
crazy with adoration, eyes turning to hearts.  
  
"Think she's gonna do it?!" Cries a beastman, shaking his comrade fanatically.  
  
Temis halts, looking over the crowd of fans. Mischievously grinning, Temis begins to  
  
rip away her top, the crowd goes wild.  
  
Whoooosh!  
  
A cloud of smoke of her shadow is left where she once stood. The men blink in unison,  
  
wondering what happened to their fairy diva. "Hey!"  
  
Valic sprints through the night, holding Temis in one arm. She looks up to him, glassy  
  
eyes. "Uuuugh."  
  
Valic's angered by the perverts at the inn, looked back in disgust, fights the urge to go  
  
back and teach them a lesson. "Temis, what on Earth were you doing back there?!"  
  
Temis yawns, Valic's sensitive nose picking up a whiff of ale.  
  
"Alcohol?! Young lady.!"  
  
The young fairy began to snore. Her Vampire friend couldn't help but smile as she  
  
nestled into his arm innocently.  
  
Drayon watches Valic in the distance, grinning to himself, resting an elbow on the  
  
window. "Peace be with you kid, I'm glad you were able to escape."  
  
The bartender stands behind him, holding a bill. "Oy, she didn't pay for her drink."  
  
The sun rises over Hen Hill. The winds had died down to a steady breeze. The giant slug  
  
from the previous night rests outside of the hut, observing Helga's bouncy exit from the  
  
hut, waving her walking stick around. She waves to the slug, who appears indifferent.  
  
"Oh, cheer up! They look like a fun group!"  
  
Kawaii walks out of the hut, arms folded, frowning. "Batboy, you're walking too close  
  
to me again." She sneers.  
  
Valic, close behind rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
Sipping a black coffee, hiding in a woolen bathrobe, Temis follows in suit, groaning  
  
from the rays of the sun. "Oooh.please, no one talk to me!"  
  
The slug sweats, embarrassed for them.  
  
Kawaii sizes up the huge beast, studying the thousands of caterpillar- like legs and the  
  
enormous size of the slug. She has never seen a Giant Slug, as they were known for  
  
primarily residing in underground caves. If the creature decides to turn on them, she is  
  
sure she can destroy it. "So, this thing will take us to the Duvale? Feh, looks rather slow  
  
if you ask me."  
  
The slug towers over her, irritated her the Elf's comments. He leans his massive head  
  
close to the Elf's. Kawaii's jaw drops, intimidated by it's size. "One word," it says  
  
coolly. "Pancake."  
  
Helga pats the Giant Slug, beaming a smile. "Ruin happens to be the fastest Giant Slug  
  
around!" Adding with a giggle, "And the heaviest too!"  
  
Kawaii turns around, raising her head snootily. "Hmph! Ruin huh? He doesn't scare  
  
me!"  
  
A large head boots Kawaii gently in the back. Shrieking, she jumps in the air.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!"  
  
Atop the roof of the hut, two familiar figures watch the group with interest as they board  
  
aboard the Giant Slug, and begin their journey down the mountain.  
  
"Well, well," smirks Kikup, blowing up his long fringe. "Look, Pukik! It's our little  
  
buddies off the merry Duvale. We'd better tag along, incase they need our.assistance.  
  
Heh."  
  
Pukik silently nodded, his squinted eyes scolding in the group's direction.  
  
Kawaii, Valic and Temis journey down the mountain, unaware of the demons' gaze.  
  
Valic turns his head up, resisting losing all sight to Kawaii's waving purple hair.  
  
"Kawaii.your.hair."  
  
A lone fountain stands in the core of a marble, polished ground, as the outskirts the a  
  
forest awakens to the morning sun. A young girl wanders onto the ground, holding a  
  
bucket. Her blonde curly locks of hair bounce as she steps. "La, li, lu, la, la, li, luuu," she  
  
sings to herself, making her way to a well near the forest's beginnings.  
  
The girl places her bucket beside the well, unreeling the bucket for the well. The task is  
  
easy and before she knows it, the bucket reaches water. Sighing with relief, the girl  
  
begins to reel it up, straining her little arms. As the top of the filled bucket comes into  
  
view, the girl widely smiles. She reaches out to take the bucket to fill hers.  
  
CRASH!  
  
A large slug crashes through the forest, stopping just before the girl. The massive face  
  
of the olive tinted slug causes the girl to jump over, falling over, bucket falling down the  
  
well, out of her reach. "Drat."  
  
"We're terribly sorry little one," apologizes Valic, kneeling before the child.  
  
The girl giggles, playing with one of her curls. "That's OK, sir."  
  
Kawaii returns from the well, handing the girl her water. She smiles to the girl, patting  
  
her on the head. Kawaii's kindness gave Valic and Temis chills.  
  
"My name is Magi," says the girl. "How may I help you nice people?"  
  
Kawaii sighs. "And they say youth are ill-mannered."  
  
Led by Magi, the three walk the main street of the town of Zeni. Houses on either side of  
  
the street, Kawaii observes are terribly wonky, falling apart and in the strangest shapes.  
  
And to top that one not one adult has been seen. The streets are littered with playing  
  
children. Kawaii can't believe it. "Gah, they're all kids!"  
  
Magi turns back, raising an eyebrow. "What is so strange about that?"  
  
"All children?" Giggles Temis. "Cool!"  
  
"Grrrrrr!" Growls Kawaii in frustration, pulling at her hair as the group approach a  
  
glistening silver castle, out of place from the wooden, poorly constructed houses.  
  
Valic wrings his hands behind his back. "Oh, Kawaii."  
  
Aqua marble under their feet, footsteps echoing down the hall, as they continue to follow  
  
Magi. Upon the walls are hung oil paintings of children and precious pets. There are also  
  
creepy statue heads of goblins and demons. Temis clings to Valic's neck, spooked by the  
  
statues.  
  
Kawaii rubs her chin, the town's populace burns her mind. There must have been a  
  
great war that wiped out all the adults.  
  
Magi stops by a side door and bows to them, holding her bucket. "I must go now. I just  
  
know out king and queen will see you. Fair thee well." Valic, Kawaii and Temis watch as she departs, waving a little.  
  
"Nice child," says Valic, sitting Temis on his head.  
  
Kawaii shrugs, moving on. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
As they continue their way down the hall, Valic runs a hand along the wall, gazing at  
  
the paintings with interest. "Fascinating.one must wonder who painted these."  
  
Their journey comes to an end at a tall, wide opening covered with two lilac shaded  
  
sheets of silk. Guarding the opening are a small boy and girl in silver armor, wielding a  
  
staff each, a sharp scythe at the top of the staffs. The children smile up at the group.  
  
Kawaii draws in a deep breath, pointing her index finger at them menacing. "Here are  
  
the deal brats: We wanna see the royals, so you'd better move it!"  
  
The children bow to them, putting their staffs to their sides, clearing the way. Kawaii  
  
pulls her hand away slowly, surprised, nose twitching. "Uh.thanks."  
  
As the sheets open, Kawaii's eyes gaze upon the king and queen of Zeni. Her jaw  
  
drops, gob-smacked by what she sees.  
  
"Hey.you're adults." Gasps Kawaii. She leans back to Valic, whispering. "Geez, I  
  
expected kids."  
  
The royals blink, confused. "Huh?"  
  
Kawaii approaches the man and woman, dazzled by the finery of their clothes and  
  
thrones, jewels and sparkles everywhere. "OK, let's cut right to it. I demand the Durocks,  
  
and I demand them now. Now, where are they?"  
  
Valic exhales. "At least she cuts right to it."  
  
Temis shakes her head, sighing. "Dear, dear."  
  
Laughing joyously, the king and queen lean in together, waving a hand at Kawaii. "Oh  
  
course my child! We'll gladly have someone lead you there."  
  
A young boy roughly Magi's age appears from the shadows, bowing infront of the  
  
royal couple, and then Kawaii. "Heya everyone!"  
  
The king extends an arm in the boy's direction. "Young Derek here shall lead you to  
  
the Durocks."  
  
Kawaii, frazzled, pulls at her hair, finding coping difficult. "What the hell is wrong  
  
with you people?!"  
  
Minutes later, Derek, a smiling boy adorned in blue soft velvet, is leading the group  
  
down a long flight of chipped stony stairs. Their only source of light are the burning  
  
torches occasionally placed on the walls.  
  
Temis grips Valic's platinum hair, almost burying herself in it, terrified of the eerie,  
  
dark surrounding. Valic coughs back from the pain on his scalp, urging Temis to be more  
  
gentle. Kawaii folds her arms, eyes fixed on the back of Derek, who is ten steps ahead of  
  
them. Concern grows as he disappears into the shadows, the torches far from sight, along  
  
with the light they offer.  
  
Kawaii and Valic stumble in the dark, stepping carefully. Each miscalculates their next  
  
step, falling head-first into a dry, dusty ground. Kawaii's looks up, readying herself for a  
  
fit of rage, when her eyes gaze on a brilliant statue, hundreds of cracks of sunlight  
  
streaming over it like rain. The statue appears to be created with silver, a delicately  
  
crafted statue of a young woman with long curled hair and a young man of the same age  
  
sitting on a lounge of waves. Their right arms are extended just to their left sides, holding  
  
a bronze stone each. The Durocks.  
  
She leaps to her feet, dusting off the dirt on her tied skirt. Derek rests near her, smiling  
  
as he senses her advance. He turns back, waving to her. Kawaii still stares at the statues  
  
in awe.  
  
"The twin souls," whispers Derek.  
  
Kawaii's blinks, leaning her face next to Derek's. "And.they would be?"  
  
Derek solemnly gazing intently toward the statues, as if under a spell. "Long ago a twin  
  
sister and brother and brother traveled through the forest on the outskirts of town, aided  
  
by their faithful Unicorn. The girl and the Unicorn were very much in love. But, an  
  
insane Wind Sprite was also in love this girl. One night, the Sprite attacked the Unicorn  
  
with his full power. As it gathered a dense ball of energy, thrusting it at the unguarded  
  
Unicorn, the girl stepped infront of her beloved, taking the full force of the energy,  
  
instantly perishing. The Sprite fell into deep despair.  
  
The girl's brother soon rushed to the scene, attacking the Sprite with all of his Human  
  
might. But as you can imagine, it was to no avail. Thinking it was all over, the Sprite sat  
  
between the two bodies, panting. However, he had forgotten about the Unicorn damaged  
  
from a blow by its horn.  
  
Heartbroken, the Unicorn wept for his deceased love and fallen friend He used his  
  
powers to split the Sprite into two enchanted stones, so it may never be whole again to  
  
take another life. And the twins.they became two statues, forever to guard the now  
  
dubbed Durocks."  
  
Derek grins, delighted with his storytelling. Valic bites down on a handkerchief,  
  
sobbing. "That was so beautiful."  
  
"How saaaaaaad!" Blubbers Temis, pulling strands of Valic's hair.  
  
Kawaii pulls back a rogue thread of lavender hair, scoffing at the tale, "Never have I  
  
heard a legend that stank to high Heaven with such total unoriginality and bland  
  
storytelling."  
  
Derek wanders away from them, stepping toward the light encasing the statues. Kawaii  
  
and Valic trail behind, stepping into the rain if light. They peer up, gawking in awe at the  
  
callosity of the statues.  
  
Kawaii's attention draws away from the statues, ears picking up a grinding below their  
  
feet. What's that? The Elvin girl spins around, hair flapping around her. Valic and  
  
Kawaii begin to run, whilst green and brown vines bullet from the ground intertwining  
  
around each other, creating a case of hard vines around them. Derek was left outside to  
  
gasp and yell. "Oh my god! Are you OK?"  
  
"Help us!" Cries out Temis, wings flapping crazily.  
  
Valic kicks at the vines, bashing the side of his body into the case. "Damn it, there's no  
  
way out!"  
  
Kawaii looks away from them, folding her arms in disgust. "Oh, we're just dandy,  
  
kiddo."  
  
Valic straightens up, reaching to his side. "I'll try my sword." Drawing his sword, Valic  
  
transforms it into the tri crystal blade. "Come on Val, you can do it," he persuades  
  
himself.  
  
Valic slices at the vines, criss-crossing movements all over it. He steps back,  
  
embarrassed to see not a scratch. "Hmm.that didn't seem to work."  
  
Kawaii glares back at him. "You're kidding."  
  
Scorning Valic's attempt, Kawaii takes things into her own hands, crossing her arms  
  
over her chest, baring her palms. "Rage inferno of the Deity Ares, I summon your fury!"  
  
The air combusts from the cross create by Kawaii, wreathing around the case in a brilliant  
  
red blaze. Temis flies off Valic's head as her wing's catch sparks. She tumbles to the  
  
ground, rolling around, panicked.  
  
Kawaii dusts off her hands, satisfied. "Ah, once again the beautifully amazing, Kawaii,  
  
saves the day."  
  
"Um.Kawaii." A brown leather gloved hand lays itself on her bare shoulder. Kawaii  
  
clears her throat. "Batboy, what have we discussed about distance?"  
  
Outside of the case, Derek listens in dismay to the commotion inside.  
  
"My wings are still on fire!" Yells out Temis.  
  
Valic pleads. "Aaaaagh, I'm sorry Kawaii, I swear I am!"  
  
"You two are morons!" Scolds Kawaii.  
  
Derek momentarily looks away, a small hand reaching out of the darkness of the larger  
  
of the many caves encircling the statue. The hand holds onto the edge, soft, slightly  
  
reddened on the palms. A single shiny blonde curl shows through the shadows.  
  
"Is all well?" 


End file.
